


Filled

by JelliclePussycat



Series: Marith/MadamSpellman omo [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bladder Control, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Light Mummy Kink, Loss of Control, Magic, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelliclePussycat/pseuds/JelliclePussycat
Summary: Zelda has plans of her own for the night, Lilith differs (and wants to join).Aka: when preaching the Black Mass goes wrong because of the High Priestess' full bladder.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Marith/MadamSpellman omo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189325
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexyAuntyZee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SexyAuntyZee).



> Prompt: _Zelda is holding back for several hours but as soon as she can go to the bathroom someone always comes to interrupt her. The day goes on and Zelda must then do the dark mass in front of the whole coven in the church. It has been almost 24 hours since she could go to the bathroom because she preferred to arrive early for her first class rather than going to the bathroom. She is doing the mass but her bladder is more and more painful, she concentrates, holds back as well as possible by hiding what is happening behind the altar in the church and prays Lilith. Lilith then appears in a corner but she is not determined to immediately relieve Zelda despite her pleading looks and silent prayers. Zelda's distress grows more and more until she can no longer restrain herself and collapse in tears in front of everyone. Lilith blames herself and forces everyone to leave whereas Zelda cries and is angry, despite Lilith's awkward apology, believing they were forming a stable allegiance and they have to help each other out. Zelda feels excruciatingly ashamed of having wet her pants again in front of her queen, and especially in front of her coven and her family (even though she was hidden by the altar). Finally, it ends on a sweet and cute stage (and sexy afterwards if you can calm Zelda and her angry and resentful character). Do what you want about it._
> 
> My response: _Thank you for sending me this prompt. I think I got the idea of what you would like to see but it's *very* specific and I don't think it can work as a sequel to the story... if you're ok with it, I can work with some elements and twist your plot a little bit? I'll be happy to satisfy your request with some adaptations._
> 
> & got a pass from SexyAuntyZee, so…. enjoy folks!
> 
> P.S.: The tag list is basically my Christmas list. Oh well... this is basically just shameless smut and I’m not even sorry.

FILLED

for SexyAuntyZee

She was already regretting that decision.

Actually, she had been regretting that insane idea of hers when, at lunch break, she decided to skip her usual visit to the restrooms. She didn’t give it much thought back then, brushing the trouble aside because she had, after all, the whole afternoon without a single class to teach and her last duty would be officiating the Black Mass in the Church, that evening, after sunset.

All was well until Hilda brought her tea at five and, being thirsty, Zelda had carelessly downed three cups of steaming liquid in half an hour. Scribbling away on her papers, however, not an hour after her sister had come to collect the empty tray, the High Priestess felt a familiar tingle in her belly.

Taking a deep breath, the pen creating a large stain of ink where the nib touched the paper, her mind got lost into a scenario set a couple of weeks prior, when an unfortunate accident had turned into a delicious encounter.

The sweet memory inebriated her mind and traveler low in her body, the muscles of her core twitching delightfully in anticipation while her fantasy became more real.

Crossing her legs, she resumed her scribbling, the awareness of the possibility of leaving her desk at any time to visit the restrooms very much present but stored in the back of her mind and her free hand unconsciously reaching for the refilling glass of water that stood in a corner next to a family portrait.

By the time the sun had disappeared behind the outskirt of Greendale, her knee was bouncing nervously on top of the other, a comfortable fullness set in her lower stomach and her heart pounding at the thought of Lilith, her hands, her mouth, her tongue, her voice, her Queen... all around and inside of her.

Her current condition (she was rather full but not too much) was a kind reminder of one of the best, although unexpected, moments of her long life and Zelda sighed, thinking she could preach and then go home (just to prolong her agony a little) and then relieve herself. Not only her bladder. With her fingers buried inside of her and Lilith’s name on the tip of her tongue. Sure sounded like a good plan.

So when Zelda stood up on slightly wobbly legs and left for the Church where she knew the students were already gathered, she already knew she was up for a quite interesting night.

Her lips were moving. The new unholy scriptures were read. Students were listening to the true story of their Queen, about her great strength and courage, about her choice to stay alone rather than to submit to her Creator and lay underneath a man because she was told to.

The more she talked about it, the more Zelda felt drawn. The more drawn she felt, the more her fantasy took hold of her mind. The more her mind got subdue, the more she craved Lilith. And the more she craved for the demoness, the more her need grew. Because she got distracted, and didn’t register her bladder filling more, nor her muscles growing exhausted, nor gravity rendering more tedious her task.

Zelda paused, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and gripped the lecture with a white-knuckles hold when she felt a pang and a throb, and the awareness of being unable to do much to alleviate her discomfort made her heart clench in fear and her thigh clench in desperation.

Once again, she’d been a fool and she’d overestimated her capabilities. But then again… no, it couldn’t be possible. She had three cups of tea and several cups of water. She was full but there was no way she was _that_ full. Also, she wasn’t holding for that much: merely four hours.

And then she saw it, the hidden shimmer of blue into the darkness in the back of the Church. The more she looked in that direction (while she kept preaching), the more her shape became clear: the Queen of Hell, wearing a blood-red gown and a black cape that fell from her shoulders, was staring right at her, eyes bright and a smile plastered on her crimson lips. The crown shone gold, but it was nothing compared to the halo emanating from her, which bloomed out, in all its power, as soon as their eyes made contact.

Lilith had the nerve to wink at her, and then wiggled her fingers. It was a subtle movement (Zelda hardly caught it) but it was impossible to ignore the fluttering sensation that spread in her belly soon after, forcing the witch to clamp her thighs.

Zelda gasped involuntarily and tried to conceal her startlement by clearing her throat. That devilish imp was making it worse for her on purpose.

But how, why was she there? Zelda had been careful, this time. Was it possible that her preaching had merged with her body needs and reached Lilith’s ears as another prayer? When she praised the First Woman’s strength, was she hoping to call it on herself? When she praised her pride and honor, was she calling those too, upon herself? Or maybe it had been her previous thoughts that had reached her mind, as soon as she called her name, because those hadn’t yet left her brain?

Zelda was ready to bet that in every False Church was forbidden to make impure thought while in theirs was not, but what if the subject was the Queen of Hell, what then? Did things change? Would Lilith be enraged for spoiling her celebration and make it personal? Would she be, on the contrary, pleased?

For the time being, however, Lilith only seemed to be prone to some unrequited teasing. In front of the whole Coven, nonetheless. And her worst fears were taken form without Zelda being able to do much about it.

_Relax, don’t make it obvious that you’re staring or you’ll spoil all the fun._

Lilith’s voice reverberated inside her head.

_I wonder if filling you elsewhere is as pleasurable as this._

Zelda shuddered and almost yelped when she felt her bladder stretch more, almost to the impossible, the fullness lowering and settling down in her pelvis. It was heavy. It was a brik aiming low in her cunt. Her muscles spasmed.

It was hot and it burned and it triggered all the delicious memories in all the wrong places and in the worst of times.

Behind the lecturn, she crossed her ankles and managed to stay upright. Zelda bowed her head to hide the small pant escaping her lips and pretended to read a passage that had slipped her mind.

 _Please, stop._ She thought with all her might.

Already, she felt her audience wondering what that awkward silence was about.

A flutter. A throb. A twitch. The heaviness became unbearable and she only wished she could sit somewhere and give herself some relief. She tried to recite the next verse, but her voice came out too high-pitched and she stopped, squirming on her feet, thighs clamping together again.

_My Queen, I beg of you!_

Lifting her eyes, she saw Lilith smirking. To her horror, she felt her bladder spasm painfully and her muscles gave in for a second, just one, but it was enough. She immediately got a hold of herself, but she felt a hot dampness at the apex of her thighs and a dribble down her leg that made her quiver.

 _Please-_ She begged, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

It stopped all at once: the pressure threatening to breach her, the throbbing, the jolts, the shivers, the frantic thoughts, the pain, the fear of humiliation, even the desperate clenching because it wasn’t needed anymore.

Zelda breathed, threw her head back a little, and sighed.

“Praise Lilith!” She blurted out.

Before she realized she’d shouted, everyone was staring, some were leaning into their neighbor to murmur and inquire about the clearly odd demeanor of hers.

Zelda felt herself blushing, her whole body almost combusting. She took one shallow breath then, without saying anything more, she shot a glance in the back of the Church, where Lilith stood in the middle of the two rows of benches and, without further ado, she stepped beside the lectern and threw herself to her knees, head bowed down respectfully.

In a matter of seconds, the buzzing of voices stopped.

Carefully she slightly lifted her head and through hooded eyes, she saw some of the students frowning, others whipping their head around until everyone acknowledged the Queen’s presence and lowered their bodies to the floor.

Zelda couldn’t suppress a satisfied smirk when she heard the rhythmic sound of heels approaching, echoing up the ceiling of the Church.

Inside her head, she was still praising her Queen.  
If it wasn’t for her spell, there would surely be a puddle at her feet, being forced to be crouched like that, her thighs pressing mercilessly against her stomach as she knelt. Instead, she only felt the round fullness of her bladder pulsing against her upper legs. She wasn’t in pain, nor in discomfort, her muscles weren’t tired of all the clenching… she was simply fine: the incantation (whatever incantation it was) holding in her stead; her bladder was at full capacity and she felt nothing unpleasant, simply the sensation of her belly swollen with warm, sloshing liquid inside of her.

“Rise, my children,” Lilith’s voice was strong and warm, bouncing everywhere in the Church, even creeping inside everyone’s mind, “You don’t need to throw yourself to the floor in my presence. Look me in the eyes and let the flames of Hell warm your souls.”

Zelda did, like everyone else, and sighed in great relief when something warm and incredibly reassuring, that made her feel almost invincible, settled in every fiber of her being. With the Dark Lord, it was only darkness engulfing their souls, with Lilith it was pure power, strength, passion, lust… and something achingly close to love.

She stood up before anyone else but kept her head bowed in respect as she folded her hands in front of her, the crooks of her arms framing her bloated stomach unbeknown to everyone else but herself and Lilith.

“You honor us with your presence, your Unholiness.”

Lilith walked steadily toward the lectern and stopped in front of Zelda.

“I’m the honored one,” She replied, never leaving the High Priestess’ eyes, “Now, please, children, vacate the Church at once.” She ordered, “I have urgent matters to discuss with the High Priestess. _Very urgent_ matters.”

Neither of them moved a muscle until the Church was empty. With the corner of her eye, Zelda watched as Prudence exited last, closing the doors with a quiet thump.

She straightened her neck so that their gazes were at the same height.

Quirking the corner of her mouth into a broken smirk, she peered into the eyes of her Queen, the blue still bright despite being almost completely engulfed by the blackness of her dilated pupils. She couldn’t decide, however, if it was because of the scarce light or simple lust and amusement.

“Thank you,” She said, almost automatically, not really sure what she was thanking for: making her absolutely miserable or taking the pain she procured away.

Sharp teeth on display, Lilith was grinning back. Without looking, she ran the tip of her forefinger across the swell of her belly, from the navel to her crotch, triggering just a shiver from the witch.

“You thought I could have my High Priestess humiliate herself in front of the entire Coven?” She said in a honeyed tone that teetered toward a mockery.

Her breath was warm and titillating fanning her disclosed lips as she leaned into her.

“I had everything under control before you deliberately had a hand in this,” She countered, chin raised high.

“A girl can’t have fun?” Lilith asked, wiggling her eyebrow mischievously.

Zelda scoffed, shaking her head since she really couldn’t believe the Queen of Hell was acting like a teen in midst of a hormonal crisis. Was she really that bored in her realm to come to play and have her way on Earth, with _her_ among all witches?

Stepping away, she grinned back and flicked a perfect red curl behind her shoulder.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

But Lilith stepped in front of her promptly, blocking her way. 

“And that would be the repayment for my swift assistance?” She inquired, her voice having dropped by an octave.

Zelda studied her eyes and swallowed when a familiar knot began to form low in her belly, behind the already bloated one of her bladder.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I found your last show quite entertaining,” Lilith replied, one hand rubbing up and down her arm, the other ghosting over her unnaturally stretched stomach without touching her.

“Did you now?”

“Care for _an encore_?” Cocking her head to the side, her grin softened. It wasn’t an order, merely a proposition from which Zelda felt allowed to withdraw freely without any pressure, “Don’t you want to make your Queen proud, Zelda?” 

Lilith purred and, lowering her gaze, Zelda saw she was offering her hand, palm upward and fingers relaxed, only waiting to be covered with her own.

Yes, Zelda wanted to make her Queen proud and she would be lying by stating that it wasn’t her own desire taking form right before her eyes: she had been the one filling her bladder, drinking tea and water, hoping to reawaken memories and powerful orgasms in the dead of night with her Queen’s name on her lips, honoring her and praising her mouth and tongue with endless prayers.

Zelda drew a small breath and took Lilith’s hand.

With a gush of hot wind, Zelda felt the familiar separating of cells spreading through her body. Traveling across dimensions with the Queen of Hell was different.

Her head started to spin and, with a gasp, she realized they were just traveling across dimensions but realms too: when she opened her eyes, in fact, she found herself in Hell. Mouth agape, she looked around the empty throne room she only had imagined over the course of years, the regal chair of golden fingers, the blood streaming down from the ceiling into the walls, nurturing them, the harden floor made of obsidian polished and shiny under her feet.

When Lilith left her side, Zelda was so astonished and she swayed for balance.

Swallowing and regaining some composure, she followed as the Queen took her rightful place on the throne, gracefully sitting there with her ankles crossed, her elbows resting on the armrests.

“You mustn’t fear, Zelda: this place is sealed,” She announced, her voice echoed through the hall, “it’s just me and you and we can do whatever we like, without being interrupted,” She reached for her crown and tugged it away from her head, settling it on a crimson cushion by the throne, “Unless an emergency occurs, in which case we’ll need to stop immediately.”

“Stop?” Zelda wondered, her fingers twitching nervously.

“Playing,” The demoness retorted, “If you still want to, of course. You’re free to back away any time, Zelda,” she assured, ever so attentive, “so, do you? Want to play?”

“I do,” the witch nodded, teeth pricking at her bottom lip and she truly thought about what exactly she was agreeing on.

“Excellent,” Lilith murmured, her smirk growing wider as she leaned forward, crooking her forefinger to beckon the witch to her, “Come closer.”

Zelda complied, taking a few, tentative steps toward the throne until they were merely inches apart.

“Good,” The Queen said approvingly, her forefinger looping at the first button of her blouse and cutting through it like butter. Trailing down, the jacket fell loose and Zelda promptly got the cue to skim it away from her shoulders.

Now left with her white shirt tucked inside her high-waisted trousers, Zelda lifted her eyebrow questioningly.

“Now what?”

“Now I think I’ll lift the incantation, are you ready, my dear?”

Zelda squirmed in anticipation, the fullness in her belly very much known even if she didn’t feel any unpleasantries like she should have (not yet). Nervously, she nodded and planted her heels more firmly into the ground, the stilettos squeaking slightly on the polished floor.

“I’m ready, my Queen.”

Lilith locked gaze with her and wiggled her fingers, her blood-coated lips moving tightly as she mouthed the Latin formula to relieve the incantation.

All at once, Zelda felt everything come back: the pressure, the aching throbbing of her spasming bladder, the burning sensation and the dampness over her cunt, her muscles clenching in protest but too slow to prevent a small leak.

She doubled over, whimpering loudly as she struggled to regain control over her victimized body.

“Are you alright?” The Queen asked hastily, “Are you hurting? Too much?”

Zelda swallowed thickly and shook her head, “I’m fine, just full.”

She felt incredibly full and close to the limit, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been in the Church: a lot, but not unbearable; close to the breaching point, but not there yet. If it hadn’t been for Lilith catching her, however, Zelda would have definitely fallen to the ground.

Slowly, the witch focused on the gentle grip of Lilith’s fingers on her upper arms as she kept her upright, on the soft shushing sounds coming from her mouth as she quivered, and then, lastly, to the kiss bestowed on her forehead, impossibly close to her hairline. It was a tender gesture, and it made her heart flutter along with the inner muscles of her core.

Lilith drew a sharp intake of air and settled back in the throne, just like anyone getting ready to enjoy a long-awaited show. And yet her blue eyes were blown, her breath slightly labored already, her smirk mischievous.

Something within Zelda tugged as she shifted helplessly from one foot to the other, thighs pressed and rubbing together.

“Kneel,” The Queen said, her voice full of mirth but also firm, “distract your mind by putting that mouth of yours to good use.”

By how fast she dropped to her knees, Zelda didn’t even bother asking herself if she wanted to obey that request from her Queen: the truth was that she craved to return the favor and see her coming undone by her ministration from the moment Lilith’s mouth had been on her cunt drawing the most delicious of orgasm out of her.

And then, of course, there was that little detail of Lilith being able to read her mind basically all the time since Zelda seemed to be keen to pray to her even when she didn’t intend to, so there wasn’t really anything she could hide from.

Sitting on her haunches, the heels of her feet shoved tactfully between her buttocks and pressing directly into her cunt, Zelda hesitantly reached out to take hold of her ankles, one in each hand.

Gazing up, she looked as Lilith closed her eyes, a fading smile spread on her lips as she relaxed into the throne.

So Zelda carried on: rubbing her thumbs over that unnatural hot skin, she trailed up, kneading at the toned calves, hitching the gown in the process as she stoked over her knees and thighs, where she clawed the flesh there, grinning pridefully when Lilith squirmed and hissed. Small red tracks in the wake of her nails, Zelda reached the upper part of her legs and pushed the hunched skirt to her waist, not at all surprised to find the demoness completely bare.

Reaching behind, she grasped at her buttocks and tugged closer to the edge of the throne, Lilith’s legs spreading a little in the process.

“Impatient, are we?” The Queen teased.

“Look who’s talking,” The High Priestess replied as she studied the copious film of arousal glistening from the raw flesh of the demoness’ core, the dark patch of hair already coated with it.

Lilith smiled knowingly, her fingers winding through Zelda’s hair as she gently guided toward herself.

The witch breathed in the musky scent of her Queen and, squirming a little on the spot, the heel of her foot probing deliciously over her drenched and twitching folds, she leaned in and began to feast.

Looping her hands over the toned thighs, fingers grasping intently at the supple buttocks, she enhanced the rocking motion of Lilith’s hips, lips nibbling gently at the drenched, puffy labia, her tongue flickering out every so often to probe at her clenching muscles of her slit.

Zelda kept teasing for a while, until she got the cue from the ferocious tug on her hair and dipped her tongue to her entrance, humming in delight when her ears twitched at the sound of those broken moans.

Her chest swelled with the reactions coming from the Queen, every response from her body an indicator of her pleasure.

When she felt the body above her shudder, she gave a broad link with the flat of her tongue and focused on her clit. The bundle of nerves was so firm and in need of care that the witch easily worked her bottom lip beneath it until it pebbled even harder and when Lilith whined, the stimulation teetering to becoming unbearable, Zelda began to suckle.

It was almost too much for herself too. Quickly, she unlooped one hand from Lilith and dipped it between her own thighs, stroking insistently over her trousers.

Struggling to focus on Lilith, she smiled around her clit when she felt the Queen’s cunt clench deliciously all over her face and a gush of warm arousal spill down her chin. She continued to suckle through her orgasm, helping Lilith ride out the waves of pleasure, and the fact that she was being rather vocal about it made Zelda quiver with anticipation, her own cunt throbbing as another spurt of warm liquid seeped through the layers of fabric and reached the tips of her fingers.

Zelda remained there, her knees only slightly protesting as she rocked into her own hand, the pangs in her lower belly coming evenly spaced.

She tried to focus her thoughts on the spicy taste in her mouth, or the addicting smell of Lilith’s arousal, or even tried to imagine what the next task would be, but the agonizing wait was only marked by the Queen’s long and deep pants, coming in rhythm and more regular by the second.

“Rise,” She heard Lilith said, her voice still broken.

Zelda lifted her head and her breath hitched when she felt Lilith move her hand from her hair down to her jaw, wiping her chin with her thumb. The Queen gave a shaky breath and leaned back in the throne.

Zelda stood up on wobbly legs, the hand between her thighs remaining there because she didn’t trust herself one bit. When Lilith cocked her eyebrow questioningly, her gaze directly fixed on the subtle movements of her fingers as they wiggled, the witch let out a whimper, clamping her thighs together and squirming on the spot. When a particularly strong throb made her bladder spasm, she couldn’t do anything but leaning forward, struggling to remain balanced on her stilettos.

“Oh, Zelda, whatever shall I do with you?” Lilith tutted, mirth spilling from her mouth as she relaxed against her regal chair, a wide grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. Dangerous and sinful, “You’re delightful when you’re desperate, it’s like you’re asking for it…”

“I-” Zelda’s eyes widened at the idea of being caught: Lilith could read her mind so easily and yet, somehow, that detail had remained concealed until now.

“Oh, you did,” The Queen gasped, eyes glimmering in lustful delight. “You did it on purpose.”

Unable to hide, Zelda tried her best to straighten her back and lifted her sticky chin into the air. “Maybe.”

“For little ol’ me?” Lilith tilted her head, teeth closing over the tip of her manicured nail innocently. “Oh, Zelda, you are so perfect.”

Balling her free hand to her side, yearning to have something to hold on to rather than to be forced to squirm around purposelessly, Zelda rubbed her thighs together, panting through a particularly annoying spasm of her bladder.

“What will you have me do now, my Queen?” She inquired, her voice shaky.

Lilith didn’t answer. Drawing a sharp breath, the witch watched her slowly detach her back from the throne and, even slower, getting up.

“For being so good, I think it’s time I tend to you.” She purred, her heels echoing through the empty hall and getting lost between time and space in a timeless and spaceless realm. “Strip for me, would you? Leave your underwear and your shoes on.”

Swallowing, Zelda blinked her eyes and upon silently asking if she was allowed to use her magic to fulfill the task, Lilith listened to her pray and nodded. Zelda felt herself blushing when the Queen hummed in appreciation and was glad she chose to wear the matching set of black lace complete of garter belt and thin stocking that reached the mid-length of her thighs.

Her hand stubbornly (and desperately) clutching at herself, she pushed her middle finger directly on her leaking hole, massaging soothingly as the burn got unbearable.

She felt Lilith’s gaze rake over her exposed body, goosebumps rising on her skin in anticipation, ever so torn between her agony and arousal.

Zelda stilled when the Queen disappeared from her peripheral, the heat radiating from her body pressing against her back while two, strong arms went to wrap around her, each one grabbing her wrist and tugging.

“My Queen, I’ll-”

“Shhh.”

She almost doubled over when Lilith removed her hand from her cunt and dragged her wrists behind her back where something thick (like a rope or even magic) bound her hands there.

Zelda widened her eyes, knowing she wouldn't last long without anything to physically blocking the stream (nor anything to grind against to quench the throbbing of her clit), but she relaxed when Lilith’s arms went to wrap around her again, one settling over her chest, the other low on her belly, her fingers swiftly crawling down her crotch to cup her.

She knew her knickers were damp already, so Lilith must’ve felt it. There was no escape anymore nor a chance to deny her emotions.

She could feel the sharp chin of Lilith digging into her shoulder, her hot breath crashing against her neck, and Zelda leaned helplessly into her hold, glad to have her help standing up, while she squirmed and wiggled against her own will.

A shiver ran down her spine when Lilith placed a wet kiss right below her ear and murmured, all maternal and patronizing: “Are you so very full, sweet thing?”; her fingers ghosting up and down over the bloated swell of her bladder.

Zelda nodded sharply, letting out a pitiful whimper when the slightest pressure made everything ache. She tried to squirm away, but Lilith swiftly cupped her, keeping her still.

Helplessly, Zelda let out a moan and spread her legs a little, grinding herself on Lilith’s hand.

Her fingers provided some relief, but she yelped in surprise when she felt Lilith’s shoe nudge her feet apart and, already on precarious balance, the witch had no other choice but to comply. Spread and vulnerable, she lowered herself more, rocking her hips against her hand.

“I filled your bladder in my Church, I’d like to fill your cunt in my kingdom.” The Queen whispered, the tip of her tongue running hot along the column of her neck.

Zelda was at a loss for words. The proposition far too enticing to refuse, despite everything else. She nodded.

She shut her eyes close when Lilith’s pads sneaked under the hem of her knickers and roughly pushing the fabric aside, she stroked three fingers over her pulsing, drenched heat, coaxing them with arousal and some leakage.

“Please-” Zelda begged, a strangled whimper erupting from her chest.

“I’ve got you.” The Queen purred in her ear, plunging her middle finger into her tight core, testing her reaction as it wiggled inside of her.

Zelda hissed at her muscles stretching around the invasion, her bladder pulsing warmly inside of her.

“More,” She asked brokenly, mouth agape when she felt Lilith withdraw and push her forefinger inside too. She pumped in and out a few times, letting Zelda accustom, and began to tentatively probe around. “Not there-” She whimpered, almost doubling over when she felt her muscles clench and unclench and a spurt of hot liquid flowing down her cunt. She begged for it to be arousal.

“Don’t worry.” Lilith shushed, pulling out only to add a third finger, filling her up to her knuckles.

Zelda moaned and yelped and whined and clawed at her own palms painfully when her victimized bladder spasmed and an unequivocably hot spurt gushed out of her.

She panted hardly, rocking her hips desperately as she searched the friction she craved on her clit. Tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes when she realized, however, that she wouldn’t last long, not with Lilith’s fingers pumping so deliciously inside of her, hitting the back of her bladder each time she filled her completely. The clenching of her muscles was endless, the incoming pleasure clouding her mind, but then what, at the moment she would reach her orgasm, would she be able to maintain control? No.

Stomping one foot on the floor, her thighs quivered and clamped around Lilith’s wrist as she kept pumping into her with a relentless peace, her cunt making obnoxiously wet noises at each thrust.

“Stop, I’ll get your hand dirty.” Zelda almost begged, only wishing for Lilith to back away and simply let her have at it (she could watch as she wet herself, of course, she already witnessed the show), but despite what she thought, the Queen didn’t falter.

“I don’t mind getting dirty.” Lilith purred, teeth scraping at her neck as she nibbled teasingly at her flushed skin. “Besides, we wouldn’t want you to hurt for a denied orgasm now, would we?”

Zelda swallowed thickly, considering that, after all, renouncing the powerful release she was promising would bring her only more pain. The witch shook her head, a string of moan escaping her lips when Lilith’s pace increased, her fingers touching all the right places.

Zelda shivered, the clenching of her core unbelievably good and painful at the same time.

“Let go,” The Queen ordered, “both.” 

And so Zelda obeyed. She came with a strangled cry, the first wave of pleasure so powerful that her whole body shook, and with the release of her clamping muscles, also her bladder gave in and emptied herself, viscous arousal mixing with the hot stream gushing out of her, crashing against Lilith’s hand and spluttering in a puddle on the floor between their feet.

Their breaths were both labored and Zelda winced for the amount of time she stood there, helplessly as her bladder completely emptied itself, the strong stream turning into dribbles leaking down her legs.

Lilith was still circling her clit with the heel of her hand when the last wave of pleasure coursed through her body and when her muscles unclenched she pulled out her fingers, making Zelda wince at the sensation: once she was so full everywhere she honestly thought she would burst, now she was incredibly empty all over she was almost sore.

She was still panting when Lilith let her go completely, and even her bound hands got released. Utterly alone, the witch stumbled around to find back her balance, hungry, lustful eyes following the demoness as she walked back to the throne and relaxed into it.

Zelda watched her and marveled at her regality, her chest swelling at the thought of being touched and blessed as such by her deity, at the thought of being the reason why she was smiling like that and why her eyes sparkled so.

That, until she noticed the clear drops of golden hue dripping on the floor from the tips of her fingers.

Zelda tried her best to pretend that the liquid coating Lilith’s hand didn’t come from her, but the witch could _smell_ the proof of such degrading action, a controlled humiliation washing over her and battling with the satisfaction of knowing she’d just pleased her Queen.

“Come here,” Lilith whispered, all tender and lovable, extending her hand.

Stepping out of the puddle at her feet, Zelda felt her cheeks burning hot when she took her hand obediently and couldn’t suppress a surprised yelp when, completely unbothered by the state she was in, the Queen pulled her into her lap, circling her waist and keeping her close.

“You did so well,” Lilith praised, “I’m proud of you.”

The demoness’s face nuzzled in the crook of her neck, her hand ran up and down her thigh almost reverently and Zelda felt relaxing under her touch (was it magic?) and felt free to wrap her arms around her neck and rest her head above her Queen’s, inhaling the faint scent of brimstone coming from her hair.

She felt proud, accomplished, satiated in her post-coital bliss, and blessed because she had the chance to make her Queen feel good, and yet there was something amiss. Something out of place.

“My Queen?” She called tentatively.

Lilith inhaled deeply from her neck before pulling back to watch into her eyes.

“Yes?”

“I would do anything for you but,” She sighed, biting at her bottom lip. “I don’t want to be your plaything.”

She was surprised Lilith gave her the sweetest smile, something she didn’t think her Queen had in her. Oh, was she wrong.

“You’re not, Zelda.”

“Really?”

Lilith squeezed her affectionately. “In fact, I think you should be in charge, next time.” She said and Zelda already felt a twitch deep in her core at the idea of another time happening, “You’ll set the rules, if you want: whatever you feel like, we’ll do.”

Zelda smiled and nodded, “I’d like that.”

“Good. And when we’re alone, just call me ‘ _Lilith_ ’, from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Feel free to share this on your socials cause I don't have any.  
> \- Smutty prompts (kinky ones very appreciated) are open for every ship involving either Zelda, Mary, and/or Lilith (the trouple is fine too).
> 
> Go wild, don't be shy, and send away your requests in the comments along with your feedback! Thank you 💛


End file.
